


A Walk in the Snow

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: Alistair and Cullen take a walk in the snow, but something upsets Cullen and Alistair tries to calm him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfroot/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely [ Elfrooted](http://elfrooted.tumblr.com/) <3 Happy Birthday!

The afternoon sun was piercing through some clouds, and its rays made the thick blanket of snow around the two men glitter like gems. Walking hand-in-hand, they made their way along the path that was also dusted in white, but still trodden enough to be easily visible. They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, but cherishing the fact that out here it was just the two of them—no work, nothing to disturb them. 

Suddenly, a bit ahead of them to the left, the snow exploded into the air, and something ran towards them. The man on the right jerked away violently, his sight fixed on the creature that looked like a white and black blur. 

“Barky, stop!” The other man called out, and the creature charging them came to a sliding halt in front of him. “Stay.” With a small whimper, the creature, an enormous black dog streaked with white snow and dirt he had dug up under the snow, sat down, panting. 

The man turned towards the other one, who was now frozen in place, his eyes still fixed on Barky. “Cullen, I’m sorry. I should have known he’d do that with all the snow.” The man’s voice was quiet and sounded apologetic, and a little sheepish. He slowly stepped into his companion’s line of sight, but made sure not to block his view of the dog, or to startle him. Then he came a little closer, his hands stretched out in front of him, palms up. 

“Cullen, you’re safe. It was just Barky. No one will hurt you, I swear. You’re safe. Can you hear me?” He stopped, still a little away from Cullen, and waited for a reaction to his words. 

Slowly, the tension seemed to fade from Cullen’s posture, and he looked over. “I... I can hear you. It’s... I’m fine, really, Alistair. I’m sorry.” 

“Is it okay if I touch you? Or do you want me to keep Barky away from you for a while?” Alistair did not move from where he was, aware that Cullen was still a little nervous. He smiled reassuringly. 

Cullen’s shoulders dropped, and he let out a sigh. “I’m fine, Alistair. You can touch me, it’s okay. I should have paid more attention. It’s not Barky’s fault.” He took a small step towards the other, and laid one of his hands in Alistair’s. 

Alistair pulled him into a soft embrace, mindful of letting Cullen pull away easily if he so wished, but instead he felt Cullen’s arms wrap around him as well. “I’m glad, but I should have been more careful anyway. Maybe I should give him a little bell? What do you think, love?” He let one of hands wander up to Cullen’s face, and softly stroked his cheek, mirroring Cullen’s favourite tender gesture. He smiled again, a little self-deprecatingly, but then his expression turned serious again. “I’m sorry I made you feel unsafe.” 

His lover leaned into his hand, and closed his eyes for a moment. “Thank you, Alistair. I really appreciate that.” He opened his eyes again. “I wish something like this wouldn’t... take me back there... even if it’s just for a moment. Barky was just having fun. I know it will take time to get through this, or at least to figure out how to live with it, but... It’s not your fault. It’s a part of me now, and I have to live with it.” He paused, and then brought their foreheads together with a small smile. “But maybe a bell wouldn’t hurt, at least when we take a long walk?” 

“Mhh, guess that means I have an excuse to take you shopping. Fine by me!” Alistair laughed. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m sure Barky is too. And Cullen? I love you, no matter what. I’ll help you in any way I can, even if it’s just holding you, okay?” 

Cullen pressed a quick kiss on Alistair’s lips before responding, his voice a little heavy with emotion. “I love you too. I’ll be at your side as long as you’ll have me, I promise.” He pulled him even closer, and laid his head on his shoulder. He softly whispered into Alistair’s ear, “Even though you cannot hug the memories and the pain away, I feel safe with you. And that means a lot to me.” 

Tears filled Alistair’s eyes, threatening to spill over, and he made a slightly strangled noise, causing Barky to whimper softly. “You saying that means a lot to me too, Cullen.” He squeezed his lover, before taking a small step back to wipe his eyes. Then he turned to Barky. “Come here, you big baby. I love you too, even if you scare my man.” 

The dog walked over to his owner’s side, barked, and let Alistair pet his head. Then he went over to Cullen, who knelt down on the snowy path and hugged him. 

“Mmhh, you’re a good boy, aren’t you? A sweet one. I love you too, you oaf.” Cullen smiled into Barky’s dirty fur. Then he got up and took Alistair’s hand. “Come on, let’s get back to the car. It’s still quite a way, and I want to be home before it’s dark.” He smiled. “I also need a cup of tea after the cold.” 

Alistair chuckled in response and started walking, Cullen falling into step at his side. “Sounds great, love. You also need a lot of expert cuddling and care!” 

“And who, pray tell, is going to give me that, love?” Cullen feigned ignorance, but he couldn’t keep the mirth from his eyes. 

“Pfft, yours truly of course! You deserve only the best.” Alistair paused. “And, Cullen...” 

“Yes?” 

“I want to be with you forever, you got that? You won’t get rid of me now, or ever.” 

“I think I can live with that. Happily, even.” 

“You better.”   
And with that they continued on, laughing, and with Barky racing and jumping around in front of them.


End file.
